fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Was getting cramped here, now it's nice and clean :P [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RP First! Kind of. Anyway, sorry about delaying on the RP. I'll get to it tomorrow and we can get rolling on a more timely schedule. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Phantom! I have been inactive for a while haven't I... Alot has been going on and one of my best friends is leaving next month for college, so I'm spending what little time I have left with her. I've also been RPing on Tumblr (It's rather addictive)... Anyway, thank you so much! It makes me so happy when someone compliments my characters. Even though most of them are incomplete. Also, I would love to roleplay with you. Which character(s) do you want to RP with so I can finish their profile? LOL and sorry for my babbling. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 07:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I'll be on later tonight. right now I'm just tryin to finish my latest chapter of Magic Bound [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I read that character and he seems awesome! Isanne is my main character, so I'm in the process of finishing her too. Also, thanks, it is pretty hard when a friend moves. You'll be the first person I RP with on this site. I'll do my best! ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) LOL. I actually clicked on the chat button by accident, maybe another time, I have to leave because of a storm here. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:37, July 10, 2013 (UTC) hey man, sorry I didn't come to the chat yesterday. my power went out, but I'll be on tonight if possible [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 11:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I was trying to figure out where our RP story could fit into my main story. I thought it could maybe be a side story. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) lol. Okay, okay I'll think about putting it in the main. If I do. It'll be part of part 2. That's my arc story line. Is that okay? :D ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No way! :P I just had a little idea is all. You helped me out actually. I'd love to do an arc with you! I still need to find ideas for the other arcs so I don't have any set in stone, but if you want to extend the story for ours instead of it being a short meeting that'll be cool too. We just have to think up a arc storyline (that's only if you want to though!) ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 22:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's great! I'm almost done with Isanne Yukimura. I'll let you know when I'm finished. LOL sorry I'm so slow. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 03:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yeah, that's fine with me. The story I'm going for so far puts Kenji and his allies as the main villains; so the more people he knows the better. Basically Kenji helped massacre the older, stronger members of the Dragon Eye Guild, leaving it mostly comprised of the weaker, inexperienced ones, with a few hotshots. Kenji could've met your characters some time after he betrayed his own Guild. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Council Looking good pal. You've made more progress than I have lol. I already went ahead and added her to the page =D Master Dartz (Talk) 12:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) hey man, ur post, I'll be back on in an hour or so so I'll get on the chat then [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) hey, idk whats wrong with my comp now, of coarse it has to crap up when we start the last chapter, but just message me for now, ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo! RP man, RP! xD Hey man, its been a while. Sorry for being gone for a while, I had to deal with school, and then my cousins visited, and everything got hectic for a bit. But anyways, I went and worked on the rp some more and thought I'd give you the heads up. I'll try to make it onto chat sometime later today (Its like 2 am right now. Hw, haha.) anyways, see you later. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 08:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sig Thanks! Now, bask in it's glory! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't know yet gonna try if I'm not to tired--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I see, interesting. The main page of the article is enough though for the requirements. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) i read the Jayapura Marsh page and i admit that he is a good choice to be a member of the Sentinels, a minor member. however the problem is that he's also a Guild Master, even if the guild is an independent one. Thus it would be a problem because unlike Markus Hotaru, Jayapura also has obligations to his guild as its master. i still need time to think and maybe i could find a way to get him as a minor member, but for now ill put him under as prominent candidates. Primarch11 00:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind the idea, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I think that you're right. I'm kinda tired right now and I don't want any more drama as the past three days have been hellish. I'll notify Zico about it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 19:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Featured Articles and so on Wakes up from nap to a scolding. I kid, I kid. However, you are right, that pattern is there. But I'll say that it is not on purpose. Just to add, prior to us putting up Per's Setsuna (due to a lack of new-ish quality work at the time), no admin's article had ever been featured -- I personally declined Sanjo, and Per and Ash also agreed to focus on non-admin articles back when we first started featuring articles. Would say we did a pretty good job at that. To the point, I really can't argue with what you've said, but we'll try to remedy it next time and spread out the featured article winners into a more sensible pattern from here on out. It's an appropiate criticism, Phantom, you didn't offend anyone. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) However, I can't actually continue this conversation right now since I need to go to church lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You will see just that. But, just to add, articles getting passed over didn't mean they weren't good or solid works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey I'm at work so I can only message like this. I just wanted to let you know I think I may be quiting the wiki soon.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RP Let's start an rp.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know I just feel like I should actually use my Fire Dragon Slayer Ryo in an rp since he was my first ever character.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay it will be kinda slow until I get out of work at 4--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm a jerk I'm sorry. I want to rp with you but I can't use Ryo that was my fault I'm sorry. So how about you pick what we rp and who we will use and we will go from there. When we are both online I'll explain everything to you and I promise everything will more or less make sense until then back to work.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) If that's what you want to do I'll do it.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a plan cool.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) k, I'll post in a lil while, but I noticed something I think you'll find funny look closely at the Tokage's classification classification [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) yours [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) in a lil while [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post on dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post on the bronzo again[[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually on my mobile phone right now have been all day have to fix my laptop lol oh joy True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh its no big deal I can still post on the story and what not lol True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ur post on dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 23:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey man what's up True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So do I. How did the reume turn out? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) which one? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ok, since this chapter of the dragon one is almost finished i'll just focus on it for now [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ok, sorry i havnt posted, i got home late last night [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC) oh, and actually, could u post one more time on the dragon one before i do, flame kinda aimed the conversation towards Terra [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RP A little confused. Who are Ray andd Sonia speaking to? It sounds like they're speaking to Sinclaire, but she's still on the otherside of the fountain watching from a distance and hasn't approached yet. My apologies if I did not make that clear. Master Dartz (Talk) 17:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Its all good. Glad we got that settled lol. Now for the fist bump of justice! lol Master Dartz (Talk) 18:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post now [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) not right now, my cousins are visiting [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post on bronzo rp again [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol...I dont see why not, but I'm guessing it didnt go well cause Sun Wukong is evil in my stories Master Dartz (Talk) 23:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'm getting to it now, actually. Had to fix some minor things on another RP. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Birthday card article? You could just make a blog (and that's the way to go). Unless that's what you meant. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Shot answer: use the blog. And sorry for the delay, I'm struggling with Fall class registration at the moment. There's nothing worse than not being able to get the classes you need for reasons beyond your control. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oohhhhhh.Now I'm really looking forward to this fight! :D Master Dartz (Talk) 20:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, your turn, bro. 05:51:48 Thu its all set as of today at 12:54True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeyyy. Was wondering if I could use Black Light Magic for a character pretty, pretty please with Skittles on top? C: [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) hey, yeah the wife & I are doing well, we have classes starting up in a couple of weeks though yeah, you can have her use FSM, though if you want the spirit to manifest you'd need to use either Caster or Holder (with the image on her page, I'd suggest Holder and have the spirit manifest out of teh skull) my laptop's being kinda slow, so if I didn't respond to something else in your message, sorry, remind me what it was and I'll respond next time Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i cant remember if i told you or not, but its ur post on the bronzo rp, im going on another trip tomorow, ill be back probably wednesday, [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 03:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) By the way Phantom. Mind if I spruce up Scythe Magic a bit?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Broker Hey! Sorry for not working on Nolan enough. I'll get to it as soon as I can. New ideas are popping in by the day and I think I can produce something worth your while. :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 10:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RP Sorry about the wait man. Been busy here on my end. I'm just finishing up all the edits on the tabs I had open. I'll definitely have my post up by tomorrow if not later tonight (eastern time). Master Dartz (Talk) 01:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) kk, ill get on it in a few minutes [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok, i think its ur post on the dragon rp, ur after me i think [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, could i use Collosus for Bianca possibly? (Not sure i spelled that right) [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post on bronzo rp, ill be on the chat in a lil while [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo Thought I should give you a heads up, Phant. Twilight was thinking about starting another tournament on TBF, though I'll admit he isn't sure of the dates yet, or even if it'll advance much beyond an idea. Thought you might be interested in participating if it does pan out though. One thing I can say about Twilight's tourneys -- they are often completed. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) He isn't sure of the dates, and really a tournament is a test of skill, not personality :p As long as the powers and abilities are fleshed out I don't see a problem. Anyways, just a suggestion. You did ask me to see if I couldn't get you someone to work with. This might not be someone, but it is something lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Phantom, I was wondering if I could get permission to use your Architecture Magic. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 21:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll have to come up with a Genosha backstory and why he left, so it might take some time before I make him, but if you want, I could give you a link to his page when I make him, so you can judge his backstory. --SuBash (talk) 23:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Here you go Phantom. This is my character who is using your magic. Please let me know if his history is fine. --SuBash (talk) 07:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 15:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ill come on in a lil while, i got a couple things to do real quick [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RP Okay, so I'll be getting to it tonight. I just wasn't in the mood to write these last few days. My bad. 22:16:59 Wed hey, ur post on dragon rp, i wont be able to edit much until later cuz i got an essay to do, but ill probly be on later tonight [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It's cool Flame Lizard (talk) 23:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) sure, ill be on in just a sec :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Brock Hey Phan, just wondering if you still wanted to have Brock Sanchez be part of the Serpent King Guild? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that took forever. Sorry, personal issues got in the way. Anyway, here's what I think. I think all of the spells so far are really awesome- aside from a few spelling mistakes (on Lion's Howl, it's "town" not "down), you've done a really good job on this :P Nice work! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Title check Because I need to clarify just for the sake of playing safe. Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell—that's the title, right? 20:14:10 Mon Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, please. Zaregoto (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I seriously cannot stop looking at DAT HAIR Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I see, nice nice. But still. DAT. HAIR. Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I know this isn't important right now, but I just need to leave this here. The page is up and running. → Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell. Hope things work out for you. 19:17:25 Thu That's great news :D I hope it all goes well! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe in a minute, not sure though [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear. And noted. 16:22:44 Sat ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 03:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) i don't think so tonight, sorry i haven't been coming on us much lately, but I've been tryin to buckle nown and finsh up this first arc of Magic Bound. I'll try and get on tomorow [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ur post on the Dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 21:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll be getting to the RP and back to editing in general. I've been sick since Tuesday as the fever decided to crash into my immune system and so I've only been doing admin-ish/minimal stuff. But now that it's cleared up, I don't hate everything anymore. Kidding, but yea, being sick especially sucks when you rarely get sick. 20:32:47 Fri It's a bit disappointing but oh well, I'll deal with it. And nah, we're all a little team on here, the seasoned userbase of FTF, so I wouldn't kill any of ye :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:30, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know. Don't worry, will get to it. 01:01:04 Wed Question I recently created a page named Dante D. Draco , I did a lot of updates, and I'm here to ask if he could be part of the Shadow Broker despite being an Member of the Magic Council, see the page and answer me, please! Thanks DamonSalvaditore (talk) 15:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post[[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) An interesting idea. I like it, so whenever w get finished with the Dragon rp and rest a bit, we can do that :D [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 14:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Gif Hey Phan, would you mind uploading this for me? It's from another wiki and i cant upload gifs from other wikis [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 22:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) thx Phan ^^ I appreciate it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah I'm definately not done coming on the chat. I'll come on a little later probably, I've just been trying to edit a lot instead of procrastinating like I always do, so yeah, still gonna be comin on the chat semi-regularly [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 00:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh look it's Ashy! Hey, Phantom. I just banned the user, so it should be all good.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Good looking out, looks like Ash dealt with it. 12:49:23 Mon RP Lol I do believe you claimed checkmate, FAR too early. You forget, science knowledge can turn the edge in any fight....despite you used a recently added technique in an already ongoing battle. I suppose I can forgive that though given that you used it too early anyway ;P But your move now. Master Dartz (Talk) 15:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Its all good man. I'm not bothered by it, I just thought it was funny that you used a shockwave technique on such a large structure and even gave Ryuga's spell more fuel to make it more destructive. No need to really change much, let's just continue :) Master Dartz (Talk) 17:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it, its fine. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 18:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Flame messaged me and told me it was my post, I went after him, and now it's ur turn [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:49, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but between school work, thr Dragon RP, my storyline, and other things going on outside of the internet and school, I just don't think I have the capacity for another three-way RP for a while. I'm glad you trust me and recommended me, but I honsetly just don't think I'd have it in me and I'd most likely slow you guys down, sorry [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm still not 100%, but I'll let you know ay some point. Just keep me updated and I'll give a 100% answer when I can [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC) oh ok, I found a cool pic of Toriko on the internet as a teenager if u wanna use it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) k, here it is... use it if you want :) Hey hey man, i admire Brookly a lot, mind if i mention him on my page? No modification Like, Damon admire him a lot, and wants to be a DS like himDamonSalvaditore (talk) 02:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Mentioned Brooklyn was mentioned on my page, at the gallery, relationships and introduction, go seeDamonSalvaditore (talk) 19:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore looks cool, already commented ^^, also ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks for the update [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Had a feeling you were going to message me, but you'll see. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 18:56, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I know that man, but I myself can do better than that, Minka sucked the way she was....why ? Because there was no content. not tonight, I've been getting slammed with homework lately and i barely have time for the computer at all, but i will be posting in just a minute, so keep an eye out. I would usually stay on a little longer but tonight's Duck Dynasty noght too, sorry [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:58, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) That works out nicely :) Go ahead, pal The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll try my best [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:24, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I know, sorry. 02:32:50 Mon It's your turn, do what works. I'm heading to bed, talk to ya later, bro. 04:39:28 Mon Deleted the junk pages and banned the IP. Thanks for the notice --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:25, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Present thought you might want this... [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Phan, what's up with the chat? I can't enter.Mr. D 16:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore As I've told many people, nothing really bothers me, it's fine :P Yeah, it'd be considered Molding Magic doe~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, whaddya need help with? Don't feel bad, I like helpin' people. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I can fix it up so it works. I'll have it to you by tomorrow or tonight~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, who's the magic for, if there is one? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Here we go. Arc of Realization (実現のアーク, Jitsugen no Āku) is a powerful Lost Magic that is known by a select few. -Details- In order to use Arc of Realization, one must use their imagination. When using the Lost Magic, the user delves deep into their memories—or even their imagination, whichever is more effective. Searching amongst the numerous events that they can imagine or remember, the user focuses on a particular scenario within their mind, grasping it as tightly as they can. Once in their hold, the user's magical energy flares up, reacting with the vision—this causes the Lost Magic, Arc of Realization, to be initiated. The grasp on the vision is so powerful that Arc of Realization allows the scenario to be converted from thoughts into reality, bringing memory or imagination into the real world, allowing the event to actually occur. It can be something minor such as forming a wart on the opponent's hand, or something akin to imagining an attack striking the target no matter the distance, and succeeding in blasting the opponent. In some cases, the user can go from being dominated by the opponent to completely turning the tables in a single movement. However, in order to use the magic properly, the user requires a clear mind—there must not be any distractions such as loud noises; additionally, having suffered recent trauma is ill-advised to use the magic. It needs an amazing level of concentration and confidence, and all without that clear mind, the user will fail no matter what in using the magic. Depending on the difficulty and events in the scenario being brought into reality, the usage of Arc of Realization can drain a large portion of the user's magical power—as unless they are as strong as a Guild Master or Wizard Saint, a normal user could possibly only use it six times before becoming exhausted. Because of these criteria, using Arc of Realization is ill-advised if the user cannot achieve all of the needs to use the magic. Arc of Realization is known to be a powerful Lost Magic, right up there with Arc of Embodiment in terms of effects. However, it is shown to be extremely taxing on the user's magical energy reserves. -Spells- *'Realization Power: Infinite Range Attack' (実力・無域撃, Jirryoku: Muikigeki): The most basic spell of Arc of Realization; when performing the Infinite Range Attack, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of offensive action normally—imbuing that movement with the properties of Arc of Realization. This results in an offensive assault which delivers itself right next to its target without any speed or sound; from any direction that the user wishes it to be. Additionally, a variant of this spell exists, as when the user wishes, the user can teleport right next to the target while they deliver that attack. The Infinite Range Attack can be performed with any offensive magic, close-combat blow, or weapon, from any direction—meaning that it has almost limitless options in deployment. **'Infinite Range Attack: Brick Break Annihilation' (無域撃・煉瓦滅, Muikigeki: Rengametsu): A variation of Michael's Brick Break spell; only attuned to usage with the Arc of Realization. When performing Brick Break Annihilation, Michael focuses Eternano into one of his arms, focusing the magic to harden inside the arm. While he is undergoing this action, Michael grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that he will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from his mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Not only that, he imagines that his next attack would be one of his most powerful—strengthening Brick Break by several factors. Once this is done, Michael thrusts his fist forward, releasing a Brick Break; which packs considerably more power than the normal variant—the moment that his arm performs the motion of punching, it releases a single explosion that reacts with the magical generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact; essentially reducing their defenses to zero and inflicting piercing, penetrating damage, unleashing a fiery explosion that deals immense damage; followed up by five smaller, but still strong explosions which can catch the foe off-guard. This attack is so powerful that Michael must rest immediately afterwards. *'Realization Power: All-Defend' (実力・全護, Jirryoku: Zengo): The second application of Arc of Realization; All-Defend is known as the shield to the Infinite Range Attack's sword. When performing the All-Defend, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of defending against the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of an absolute defense into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of defensive action normally—when performing the movements for the action, a barrier shining in the colour of the user's magical aura is focused on the specific body part which they wish to protect—or in some cases, the barrier will evolve into a large sphere of the corresponding magical colour which defends the user from the opponent's assault. Like the Infinite Range Attack, All-Defend can be performed with any defensive magic, body part, or weapon, in any position that the user wishes—meaning that the limits are endless. -Trivia- *Arc of Realization is slightly based off of Conduct of the King - Ultimate Routine (王の所作ｱﾙﾃｨﾒｯﾄﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ, Ō no Shosa: Arutimetto Rutin) which is from Toriko. How's that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Naw, it's fine. The reward is helping people, for me :P If you need any more help just message me, pal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Also can I use Arc of Realization, please :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Yahoo fine by me for Ferrous Form to be a molding magic, also, nice work on Arc of Realization. I haven't read the mechanics yet, but im sure itll be cool [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) no classes for me, report cards comin out soon so teachers gotta get grades in. my baby niece is over at my house right now [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Phantom. I can't get on the chat (literally, it's not loading) so, if anyone's asking, just let 'em know. Thanks Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 00:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo! This is me and I'd like to show you my newest character. I think she's a good character, as well as Fuke Morrey. It's a bit funny, but I don't like creating male-characters. Probably I created one male character that was soon deleted by Lord Zicoihno. Do you like it? I trust you and I hope it won't be caught in Zico's hands :D Of course i don't want to offend him. No way! :) Ok, that' s my character: Blize AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 08:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I see. However, it's against the rules and thus it was deleted. I think Ash forgot that angels are by definition divine unlike demons that are a mixed bag, and not to mention, canonically exist in the FT world. I'll talk to Ash about this, all of us admins seem all over the place lately. 02:54:11 Mon Ok. What you want? Zaregoto (talk) 23:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Be free to put your template, I'll edit my list on Zico's talk page. Zaregoto (talk) 23:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It's possible for two kinds of magic to be combined together, yes, even if it's not elemental magic. Second, I'll talk with the others on that one, I'm kinda thinking of a specific article for the month. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Aha's been REALLY busy today, so I was gonna do it anyway :P I'll have it in a few hours, I've got Arukana to help too~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Check Michael's comment section :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Excellente :D Lookin' forward to it, and maybe I'll help depending on my brain :P Happy Halloween doe! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Go wild--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Can't wait! :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:38, November 1, 2013 (UTC) While I like ideas that bring the community together, this one honestly doesn't interest me nor does it seem like a good one to me. Sorry for the buzz-kill, but that's just my honest feelings on the matter. BUT, I'm just one person. I wish you guys luck in doing that with your characters though. Have fun. Zico killed the mood, I know. 05:06:16 Fri Banned 'im :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it looked like it was fixed at first. But yeah, I've renamed it, everything's back to normal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Persona got to it. Sorry, I was on the road. 23:25:43 Fri yeah, in jus a little while [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I finished the logo. Do you want me to upload it?The Dawn Angel (talk) 19:28, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Freakin' awesome :D That's a great idea! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:13, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Phan, my sis has needed the comp all night for hw, so I wont be on tonight. Sorry we haven't really worked on Ban as much as we'd hoped. I guess I don't seem like that good a friend for asking this of you, than hardly coming on, but I'll try and be on tomorow, thanks for baring my slowness [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:41, November 5, 2013 (UTC) nope, the only species i've made is Gigante and Great Saber. So if ur planning on making a fanon nitro species, ur good to go [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) cool, send me a link when you got it created, sounds cool :D [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:05, November 7, 2013 (UTC) B-day Hi Phant. Just thought of stopping by to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDE!! I wish you to have awesome day! [[User:Djolee5|'DJ of the Sea!']] (DJ's song's) 13:15, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Phantom! Thepreciousone (talk) 14:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) not right now, i dont like coming on the chat this early, but I'll try and be on tonight. PS: Happy actual Birthday [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Natsu Approved :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Earth God Slayer Magic (大地の滅神魔導士, Daichi no Metsujin Madoshi): Earth God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and God Slayer Magic utilized by _. Description Earth God Slayer Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of earth into their body, thus gaining exclusive characteristics which are commonly associated with the ones who had hewn the earth with their bare hands. With Earth God Slayer Magic, the user is capable of producing, manifesting and materializing earth from their body in any way possible; possessing absolute dominance over this particular element, as they are capable of using it in any way possible to affect their opponents. The user can control any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects, and is also able to minutely control these abilities such as forming larger objects into more complicated ones or by changing the materials elemental makeup. The spells of Earth God Slayer Magic usually involve merging with all types of structures which are classified as "earth", and the user is capable of producing earth from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. The user can control any of the elements known as "Earthen" including most solid objects; mountain, boulder, sand or dust, dirt and soil as well as bones; however, they are unable to manipulate bones of living beings. To the user, the earth around them is similar to an extension of their body as in they possess the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to their will. The user's Earth God Slayer Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillars of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing the user to use them for both attack and defense. The user also proven themselves capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, Earth God Slayer Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Spells *'Earth God's Bellow' (土神の怒号, Dojin no Dogō): Earth God's Bellow is a Earth God Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Earth God Slayer's exclusive Bellow, incorporating the element of earth. When performing this spell, the user first inhales, gathering earth within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth gathered; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, the user unleashes a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble, likened to a sandstorm in space; it is a powerful sand tornado, which moves towards the target in a line and strikes them with great blunt power; so much, in fact, that even nearby enemies which aren't directly struck by the attack will be thrown to the ground by the sandstorm's sheer rotatory power, which can travel a good distance away from the user and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone; slicing into the foe's body at the cellular level, cutting into their tendons—if the opponent manages to receive the full brunt of the attack, they will mostly likely be torn to shreds. Earth God's Bellow is able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by a specialist would also be sundered; the mechanics work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. *'Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist' (土神の岩烈拳, Dojin no Ganretsuken): Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist is the second basic of the spells of an Earth God Slayer, mainly utilized for close-range combat; when performing Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist, the user extends one of their hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from them, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched; it's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing the user to move it around as they wish and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at them. In addition; as an extra precaution, the user can focus Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist around their arms to enhance their blows, launch fists at a target as small projectiles or compacted fists to bludgeon an opponent. A more refined and favored method however is to use them as detachable hands, maintaining the hand shape and literally grabbing and restraining the opponent from a distance. *'Earth God's Liquid Ground' (土神の液地, Dojin no Eikichi): This Earth God Slayer Magic spell enables the user to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently manipulating it to their every whim; something which is the radical opposite to the regular form of their Earth God Slayer Magic spells. This technique's main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target into liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground acting like quicksand. Through the use of this spell alone, the user is shown capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking, lest they sink. The liquefied ground itself has enough blunt power to destroy a large building when struck. Such softening power hasn't uses for offense alone, and has other avenues for usage, with the user being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquefying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for them or their allies. The user can also employ this spell to nullify other earth-based attacks, causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. In addition, the user has proven themselves capable of using this spell as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquefying it; in such state, the user can carry passengers without causing them any harm. *'Earth God's Great Land Master' (土神の大国主, Dojin no Ōkuninushi): Earth God's Great Land Master is a specialized Earth God Slayer Magic spell, with which the user is capable of dealing damage over a wide area. When performing Earth God's Great Land Master, the user channels their magical energy into one of their feet; causing it to act as a repulsive force that pushes matter away. Keeping this in mind, the user stomps on the ground, causing two pulses of energy to erupt from their leg for a moment. A crack then travels long the ground and towards the opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the ground under them begins to shake violently, causing a minor earthquake; the force of which causes pillars of rock to erupt from the ground around the opponent, all pointed at them; forming a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, the user is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. They have shown themselves capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at their will, bending and twisting them to better guard themselves or their allies from enemy attacks; in addition, they can split them into their constitutive elements, which the user can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes; with a snap of their fingers, they can detonate the pillars, causing a large explosion of small rocks to pierce the opponent's body. Ōkuninushi is a divinity in Japanese Shinto. His name literally translates to "Great Land Master", and he is believed to be originally the ruler of Izumo Province, until he was replaced by Ninigi. In compensation, he was made ruler of the unseen world of spirits and magic. Advanced Spells God Slayer's Secret Art: All Out Earth Power (滅神奥義・奮闘土力, Metsujin Ōgi: Funtō Doryoku): All Out Earth Power is the God Slayer's Secret art of the Earth God Slayer Magic line; and the user's most powerful spell overall. An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near the user after the latter joins their hands together before themselves. As they do so, the area immediately in front of them is struck by an immense release of magical energy surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. Upon contact with a foe, All Out Earth Power subjugates anyone and anything in its blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step before unleashing it's original effect, dealing tremendous damage. There ya go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RP Yea, it was late and I was dozing off. Not done yet though. Meant to ask you the direction we were going anyway. Aina and Sanjo begin their talk now, right? Then that means I should just take control of Konoha and Jaya? 17:12:27 Tue Hey man, I haven't been in the best of moods today, and right now I'm very grumpy, in addition to needing some sleep, so I won't be on tonight, but hopefully tomorow [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:34, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Wait, Howl wrote that ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:41, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol, Wow. Can't wait till you get her, let me know. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 02:48, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ...Oh that's utterly adorable--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) We need to put the RP on hold. With schoolwork and recent computer issues, I won't be looking at it at all this week. Sorry. 18:31:08 Tue cool, sorry it didn't turn out as fun as we wanted it to, but thanks for bearing with me man, not to many people would do that, and I appreciate it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:26, November 19, 2013 (UTC) right :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping bro :3 [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:21, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RP development So, I was thinking up some more stuff for the RP's setting. Here's some things to add on. It centers around two "mages", our guys, after the dragons have fallen. We could set them up as the younger generation that learned alongside the first wave of humans to attain dragonslayer magic (like Aconologia....I wonder what his original name was, unless it's Acnologia,,, er, anyway) in an apprentice type dynamic -- the monstrously strong ones that slew dragons left and right, and sadly (or maybe wisely) turned on their dragon allies. Our characters basically watched from afar as they were too young to stop the betrayal and neither convicted enough to even think of trying to. And one thing we could have them do as part of central conflict is combat some of the dragonslayers that are bloodthirsty but have no more dragons to kill. It's important to keep in mind that this is about 400 years ago, so I'd imagine the concept of a mage is different in that guilds likely don't exist as they do now and there's no council either. Just a very different time, far more violent times. Thoughts? 16:34:03 Mon No, not the voice of reason in that light, nothing so idealistic. They partly go out of their way to neutralize dragon slayers that have lost all morality after slaying the dragons and are turning towards fellow humans to feed their bloodlust. Remember that Acnologia straight up lost it at the war raged. It paints a picture of humans losing themselves to power after the wake of a huge war. Our characters don't agree with the actions of their "superiors", though in different ways -- if that direction works. If you want, you can have your chick as the type that really wanted humans and dragons to co-exist. While, my guy, despite siding with her that the killing of dragons was wrong, is more of a neutral party as he didn't really trust the dragons to treat humans equally after the war. Always helps to add more layers. But what makes this different from our Genosha RP besides the violent era and ancient times is that the endgame is not a happy ending per se. Sure, our characters get married (lol) and find happiness in that light. (Have you thought of a name, btw?) But, overall, the dragons are mostly lost to history by devious means that I'd like to play with ambiguously at the every end. Moreover, the dragons that survived the betrayal have fleed for their lives with no hope of a freely peaceful life again. The masses, of course, had no thanks in the end for the dragons bestowing upon some of them the power to rule Earth Land. It's like an Unhappy Happy Ending. At the center of this story, we have two human mages wandering a world that now belongs to humans but is still fresh from war. 19:32:01 Mon I had a feeling you'd say that, but you should spread your wings. Frankly, I can't do that happy dappy stuff all the time. Besides, it's not meant to be depressing in its' tone. Our characters find their happiness and all that still. You can't have your cake and eat it too, ya know? I suppose that's one way I can put it. The name's pretty good. Don't feel rushed, bro. Take your time. 03:56:41 Tue Naw, I'll just put my name after it. I'm not changing an article name for some abandoned page, ya know? BTW, I'm working on my post for the Genosha RP. 17:43:38 Sat BTW, when do you want to start the Reggie/Dorthy RP? 14:28:15 Fri SnS Yo Phant, just wanted to tell you that new Shokugeki no Soma chapter is out. }} 13:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk Phantombeast, could you get on the chat as soon as possible Panda Lord (talk) 22:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Kitsune Magic Sure, go ahead. As long as you can come up with a viable story as to how your character gained the magic. Master Dartz (Talk) 03:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just remember to give him some sort of curse for using such a powerful magic. Feel free to make it whatever you choose lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 04:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Done Tell me what you think. :3JoJolion (talk) 08:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Genosha Concept? Hi there, Phant! Oh look, it's Ash on your talk page after forever! :P So, I came here to ask: Could I utilize the concept of Genosha in my story, Fairy Tail: Flocking Home? I am coming to an end of my first saga, and moving to the next. This includes introduction of numerous new characters, plotlines, etc. My plan was to create a character who calls himself, Dillon (ヂロン, Diron), being a name he heard from a talking Monkey who he grew up with as a child. Sort of like Michael O'Neil, he grew up in the wilderness of Genosha. However, he grew up on the South of Genosha, which, according to your map, possesses a volcanic region. Here, he grew up in the forest/mountainous that were constantly devastated by these volcanic eruptions, which eventually made him a heat-resistant individual. In any case, Dillon, at one point in time, was found by geologists from , whom were interesting in Dillon's unique adaptive physiology to heat. Therefore he was forcibly kidnapped by these individuals and taken to the Magic Council. At the Magic Council, he would soon escape after being experimented on for a week, eventually being classified as a "Dark Mage" by the Council, despite his actual reasoning. And so, currently, he wanders around Fiore and is constantly attempting to evade the grasp of the Magic Council. He comes in contact with Cedar, and eventually is adopted by Angel (in my story) for a short time, and therefore attends Factis Academia in order to ensure that he cannot be legally caught by the Council. Here, he meets my main cast, the Desperados, and well...stuff goes down, lol. In terms of abilities, I'd like him to be very physically oriented, something which I don't normally do with my characters. Magically, he'd only possess rudimentary skill in the use of Temperature Change (温度変化, Ondo Henka). Like Gravity Change, it is a form of Caster Magic related to Temperature Magic. In this case, Dillon can alter his own temperature or another persons. At this point, Dillon can only change his own temperature. Oh, and in regards to being able to speak. He can speak thanks to having been tutored somewhat by, once again, the talking Monkey who he lived with in his early life. However, he is incapable of much more than a child who is about ten years old, so he is learning from Angel, as well. Tell me what you think and if you approve or not, :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 11:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! And hehe, if I didn't use the Guild's ideas, wouldn't I Be a bad Guild Master? XD and sure, I will mention it.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 21:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Postponement Hey man, in case you don't know yet, I've been pretty sick the past few days. I was out sick from school Friday, which was also a big testing day, so now I have to retest at some point along with getting caught up on all my homework. Anyway,would it be ok to move the Sabertooth RP to the 17th or around there instead of the 10th so I can get caught up on my school work this week? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) thanks for understanding [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Sorry, I didn't see you come on. I needed to talk to dragon about some stuff. ~[[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Is that person an admin on the wiki though? Also, an affiliation isn't necessary to edit here. They can come just like everyone else. Affiliations are just something nice to have. 03:19:12 Tue Ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Ur post, I'll try to be on in just a minute [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey No, I can't get on, at least right. Maybe my bro lets me use his laptop.The Dawn Angel (talk) 05:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas ok, on it. probably won't be on the chat tonight though, I'm workin on a top secret project in my sandbox [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC) u too, ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:59, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Phanty. I want to write to you that my computer is in a very bad condition and I don't know how long it's going to work. But don't be afraid :D I hope it's going to be fixed up as soon as it's possible. I just want you to know that. AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 12:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:21, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:34, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Uhh, yeah. It seems like a reasonable idea ^^~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) You had no talk page things so I talked paged you XD Neko Hikari Cuddles (talk) 21:35, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm Back! *Gasp..Pant Pant, Oh god, How long have I been gone!?* My computer died a while back (lost everything), so I have been unable to log on, now I have a new one. It only cost 1000$ :)......Oh god why? Sob :( Seriously though, thanks for the concern yeah... I don't know why, if you go to this blog it is the second suggestion I did upload the image to the site, so it should be in the image area Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC)